A Journey Towards Healing
by Erica1
Summary: Something happens to Liz that causes Max and the others to take to the home planet. Please Tell me if I should continue


Inside the building at the University of San Diego, Liz Evans was teaching a class full of her molecular biology students. Liz found her students were not the least bit interested. Her students faces were covered with weary expressions. Their eye lids drifting closer to a close in each sentence Liz spoke. Finally after a hour of teaching, Liz heard the sound of the shrilling bell.   
Her students hurriedly packed their books in their book bag. Liz smiled in despite of their efforts. "Study over the weekend," she yelled over the sound of the trampling foot steps. 'Why do I even try', Liz thought.   
"I gotta get out of here as well," Liz spoke aloud. Packing her bags, she too hurried out of the building.  
Walking to her car, Liz couldn't wait to get home. Her son Thomas was coming home from boarding school since Liz and Max ordered him to take some time off from studying so hard. Thomas was 17, about to finish his last year as a student at Eaton. He had a 4.0 GPA, and his parents couldn't be happier.   
As she heard the click of her seat belt, she checked her rear view mirror she backed out in hopes of getting home. As she darted her eyes down to the radio, she clicked on the local radio station. As she did that action she was unaware aware of the red Honda Accord pulling out in front of her. And Liz's car was filled with a scream of terror.  
Her car jerked forward and her head hit the steering wheel. Her hands were clutched to each side of the wheel. Knuckles turning whiter as each moment passes. A small puddle of crimson blood was being formed on her pants leg. As minutes went by, Liz Evans's breaths became weaker.  
The person who hit Liz's car came around to check on her. As she opened the door, she gasped in horror. Covering her eyes with her hands, she hoped everything was a dream. As she removed them, Liz still layed there, her life hanging on by a thread.   
"Oh no! What have I done," she said in consternation. Reaching in her purse, her fingers quickly punched in the number for 911.   
"Please I need an ambulance. Please," she pleaded. She couldn't let her die. She just couldn't.   
"Ma'm, what happened?," the other end asked. The phone conversation was completely filled with defining silence. The other end became impaientent and repeated her statement. "Please...Tell me what happened," she repeated.   
"I hit her with my car. And now she is probably going to die," the person said. Silence was placed between the two.   
"Where are you at," the lady asked. The figure looked around her surroundings and no sign was found.  
"There isn't a sign. Wait...," she paused. Looking more thoroughly, she caught sight of a sign which read Lake Street.   
"Lake Street. I'm on Lake Street," she answered quickly.  
"Okay, We will send an ambulance over there," the other end replied.   
The phone line went dead. She walked over to the car where Liz's life was hanging on by an inch.  
She began to hear the sound of the ambulance coming around the corner. The lights flashed, as it made it's way over to the scene.   
The EMT's made their way over to the car, and pulled Liz onto a gurney. One worker felt Liz's palm to check for a pulse. "Is she okay," she asked in fear. The EMT's looked up at her and announced the verdict.   
"She is alive, but we don't know for how long," they informed.   
Her heart beamed with happiness as the news flowed through her body. "Thank You God," she whispered.   
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The double doors were pushed open as EMT's made their way through the hospital with the frail body of Liz Evans's. Her breaths were shallow. Her face was pale and lifeless. Her eyes were shut tightly. Arms layed lifeless beside her side. The pulse she gave off was weak and was beginning to come to an end.   
At once, doctors were instantly alerted by the frantic voices of nurses. Doctors and down the long corridor to get to Liz Evans's in time. They came and they came. Their white coats went by as a blur as they entered the room where Liz Evans laid.   
And one figure walked in finally. She found her a place in one corner, hoping to isolate from everyone. She knew people would ask question. I can't answer questions when I might have just killed someone, she thought. She stood and began to pace around in circles to pass the time.   
A nurse who sat behind the desk, caught sight of a person pacing around in circles. The nurse dropped pulled her glasses from a top of her forehead and went to check on the worried figure.   
"Are you alight," the nursed asked concerned. She looked into the nurse's eyes and found them filled with concern. As the nurse placed her hands on the shaking body, she jerked back. When she took a good look at her face, she immediately became troubled. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks were stained from the tear streaks which fell down one after the other.  
"Gosh, you scared me," she said to the attendant.  
"I can tell," the nurse said. "You can look at you at tell," she added. Her hands were shaking violently. Bags were under her eyes. Her face was ashen.   
"What's your name sweetie," she asked.   
"Tess...Tess Harding," Tess answered.   
"Okay Tess. Would you like some coffee," the nursed asked. Tess nodded and the lady walked away to the back room.   
What have I done? If Liz dies, I'm going to loose everything. Everyone will hate me. Can I blame them? I may have killed Liz Evans. She doesn't deserve this. She has a job, a husband who gives her unconditional love. A son who she loves. Please don't let her die. Please God, Don't let her die, Tess thought.   
Tess's eyes darted across the room looking at her surroundings. People hustled about the hospital. Nurses helped the injured paients. Shaky voices filled the room. Doors were opened as gurney's entered with wounded people.   
Her eyes quickly found a telephone booth across the room. Grabbing her purse she went to call an old friend. A friend who she had not talked to in probably over five years. Her shaky fingers quickly pushed in the numbers of the phone number. A worried voice answered the phone. The phone was picked up on the first ring.   
"Liz is that you?," the voice asked.  
"No Max. It's Tess Harding ," Tess answered. The phone about fell out of the hand's of Max Evans's. That was last person who he had suspected it be.   
"Where is Liz, Tess? She was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago. I haven't go a phone call. I know you know what happened to her. Now please tell me," Max said angrily.   
Gosh, why did I do it? I'm going to cause him so much pain. He will hate me after he learns the truth. Unless he already does. "Max, I think you need to come down to the hospital....," the phone line went dead. Tess could hear the faint sound of the dial tone.   
Five minutes had passed since she made that phone call. The doors once again busted open. She had excepted another injured paient. But as he made his way into the hospital, she found Max Evans and his son directly by side. She could not get over the resemblance she saw. He looked just the same as Max Evans did back in high school. She quickly stood and made her way over to Max.   
"Tess what happened to my wife?," Max asked. Please don't let nothing happen to Liz. I love her so much. She has a son who needs her. She has a husband who needs her, Max thought.   
Silence was passed between them. "Damn it Tess. Answer me," Max said abruptly. He placed his on her shoulders and began to shake her. She began to fill the tears forming.   
"Max stop it...Please," her voice trailed away.   
Tess looked up at him with her eyes filled with unleashed tears. "I hit her. I hit her with my car," she said shakily.   
Chapter 3:  
  
Max stood there frozen. The words hit him full force. Tess hit his wife. The girl who he loved since the third grade. Ever since he saw her with the cup cakes on her homemade dress. When he healed her he promised himself he would never let any harm come to her. And now, that promise had been broken. When Tess had come to Roswell he promised himself he would never let anything come between them, and now he may loose her.  
He did not believe what Tess was informing him. He did not believe that she hit Liz on accident. Tess would do anything to come between Max and Liz. She tried everything she could back in high school. But Max and Liz overcame all the obstacles thrown at them. And he wasn't going to let Tess stop him now.   
Tess stood there, her arms by her side. She couldn't move. Scared that Max was going to kill her for what was an accident. And Max would do it. No body did harm to Liz. And if Max saw it...you better run.  
Walking away from Tess, she exhaled a sigh of relief.  
Max introduced himself to the nurse, and he made his way down the long corridor. He became uneasy, but he shrugged it off. He had to get to Liz. Then he could heal her. The door came into view, and Max about fell to the ground. She was there. Hooked up to many machines. The sound of Liz's steady and faint heart beat filled the room. He opened the door and went to her bedside.   
"Liz...Liz," he cried helplessly. Her usual chest-nut color cheeks were replaced. They were now, pale and colorless. He ran his fingers over her pale cheeks, memorized by the feelings. Each feeling was new. Her eyes were closed. And he could not make the connection with her. Exiting the room, he gave her one final look. "Liz, you will be okay. And then I can once again hold you in my arms," he said softly.   
Once again, making his way down the familiar path of the hospital hallway, he spotted his son alone in a corner. He reminded Max so much himself during his years in high school. Separating himself from others. Hiding his true identity. Blending himself well with others.   
Thomas caught sight of his dad and walked over to him. "Dad, is mom okay," he asked, his voice full of worry. Max lowered his eyes, and then looked back in the long hallway.  
"Thomas, we have to do something. And we might not have long to do it," Max informed.  
"What...What are you talking about Dad," he asked, confused. Instead of answering his question, he took Thomas and led him down the hall way.   
When the door came into view for the son and father, Thomas couldn't get over what he saw. She laid there so helpless. So fragile. The door was somehow locked, and Max put his hand over to knob. As they heard a click, Max pushed open the door. "Thomas, we are going to have to heal your mom. I couldn't do it because she is in acoma. So I'm going to need your help," Max said.   
Thomas has never healed any one unlike his father. All throughout his life, he heard the story of how his mom and dad met back in high school. The heroic events that took place that fateful day in the Crashdown cafe. And each time, was like a different experience for Max.  
"Dad, what makes you think that I can help you? I have never healed someone before," Max reminded. Thomas looked at his dad waiting for an answer.   
"Thomas, I have faith in you. You have the capacity to do anything," Max said. "You can do this. Blank your mind. Try not to think about anything except for you mother."  
Thomas nodded and he followed Max's actions. Placing their hands on Liz's stomach, the connection was formed. They both saw all of the times they small family had shared.  
  
The birth of Thomas. And how happy Max was. Nothing was going to stand in the way of their happiness.  
Max and Liz getting married at the church in Roswell. Then moving away. To San Diego.   
Many flashes were seen.   
Max and Thomas saw all the way up to the accident. They saw how Tess pulled in front of Liz's car. How nervous Tess was. Seeing how Tess thought that Liz was going to die.  
  
Thomas and Max pulled back. Nothing happened. The only difference was Liz's heart beat had sped up.   
"Why didn't it happen? Why isn't she awake," Max said aloud.   
"What are we going to do now Dad," Thomas asked. The room stayed filled with defining silence. And then Max spoke the words. "Thomas, we can heal her. I know there is a way. When Nasedo was here, he told me that if something ever happened to any of the people connected to the royal four that we can take them back to the home planet. And that's exactly what we are going to do," Max said. Thomas looked at his dad and then back to his lifeless mother.  
"Lets do it," Thomas said.  
  



End file.
